


A Good Night's Sleep II

by CaptainJanegay



Series: A Good Night's Sleep [2]
Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Porn, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, We all are just tired and want to sleep, first names, sleep porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJanegay/pseuds/CaptainJanegay
Summary: Back on the Hotspur, both Bush and Hornblower realize there is an easy way to a good night's sleep.
Relationships: William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Series: A Good Night's Sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602787
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Good Night's Sleep II

Bush was doing the last rounds of his evening watch, strolling around deck idly, having an eye on the midshipmen. The deck had begun to get emptier already, the business of the day was concluded, and his mind had started drifting away from running the Hotspur. Since their last joined mission a few weeks ago, the place it usually went was a rainy spot on a certain beach. It had been a good night back then, and even though the circumstances were quite different now that they were back on the ship, it had resulted in some change between him and his Captain. While before they had comforted each other by relying on each other, doing tasks, or just sharing the same problems, the night on the beach had opened another way for them to provide comfort. Obviously, they wouldn’t share a bed on the ship, this would be quite unfitting. And clearly the night on the beach had been a special situation. Since then, things had never gotten as… Heated and carnal... Again. That had been a one time thing. However, Bush noticed that Hornblower was found in his proximity more often while running the ship. He left his cabin more frequently. His hands lingered on Bush’s arm when discussing tasks, and even though this had also happened in the past, it had increased during the last weeks.

Also, the Captain had started to visit Bush during night watches sometimes. When the decks were empty, they found the privacy to enjoy more closeness, lips finding lips again, even if it was just for a few minutes. Mostly small gestures of apprechiation, and they made Bush go throught the daily business easier. A few days ago things had even started to heat up again. They were quite alone on a remote part of the deck, and innocent kisses became longer. Bush still distinctly could feel his back being pushed against a wooden crate, Hornblower’s soft slender hand in his hair. However, before more had developed, they were interrupted by the sound of heavy boots around the corner, and quickly pulled apart.

It was one thing for the Captain to seek physical comfort with his Lieutenant, but quite another for the crew to know. He was supposed to be strong and above them all, on quite another level than Bush or any other crewmember.

Still, as he completed his round, Bush stroked that particular patch of wood against which Hornblower had pushed him so recently, almost feeling the whole weight of his Captain’s body against his again. Then he descended, making his way to his cabin. He was quite tired from the days work, as always. But recently, lying alone in his cot, sleep didn‘t come easily to him anymore. If his quiet rounds on deck found him contemplating the change in relationship with his Captain, then the hours in bed fired his imagination in another direction. There, he almost vividly lived through the night on the beach again multiple times, with other fantasies of things that never had happened and likely never would mixing in. Then, he could almost feel the warmth of Hornblower’s body next to him, beneath him. Then, the thought about Hornblower in his bed, maybe sleeping, maybe awake.

Just as Bush turned the corner to his cabin, he heard steps catching up with him.

„Sir?“

Behind him, one of the Midshipmen had come up. Bush sighed internally. Surely another unimportant, trivial problem with the ship. Well, it would have to wait till tomorrow. Sleeping or not, he longed for lying down, getting off his feet.

„Sir, the Captain wants to talk to you.“

There was no reason for Bush’s insides to tilt like the Hotspur during a storm at this. After all, the Captain calling for his Lieutenant was one of the most normal things on the ship. Just today, Hornblower had called for him multiple times, discussing course and crewmen and other vital things. And sure, Bush always felt happy walking into the Captain’s quarters, enjoying his company, enjoying talking to him, seeing him plan things and work out problems with that mind of his. But still, during the day it had clearly been a part of usual business.

Maybe it was because he just had gone back to thinking about that queer night on the beach, about things heating up unexectedly in general.

He reached the Captain’s quarters quickly and knocked on the door, suddenly conscious about the way he knocked. During the day, the door usually was open.

„Come in!“ was called from the inside, and Bush followed the order.

He found his Captain as usual during these meetings, sat at his table, his slim finger pointing to some column on the page of an open book.

„Sir, you requested me?“

It took Hornblower a few seconds to answer and look up, clearly still preoccupied with whatever numbers he was looking at in the book. This was usual for the Captain, and as usual it gave Bush a few seconds to contemplate the hair falling into Hornblower‘s face, his long eyelashes, just his pleasant features in general. Finally, he looked up, and his mouth twitched into a tired smile which Bush could feel mirroring on his own face.

„Yes Bush. I.. Wanted to ask you about something. It‘s not an order, more.. a favor, so to speak. More from a friend than a Captain.“

Bush frowned. He had no idea what his Captain was speaking of. However, if there was a way to help Hornblower with something trivial, he would gladly do it.

„Sure Sir, just say the word!“

The tired smile came back to Hornblower’s face, but there was something else. Maybe even a hint of shyness? The Captain definitly looked somewhat uncomfortable, and of course Bush could imagine he wasn‘t a man to enjoy asking for favors.

„Well, the thing is this: I’ve had trouble finding sleep lately. Well, always, really. Im just not a person to fall asleep easily.“

Bush nodded sympathetically. He would imagine Hornblower being like that. In his experience, the smarter a man was, the more sleep eluded him. Which, when he thought about it, made it a miracle if Hornblower ever slept.

„And well, if you remember..“ Hornblower continued slowly, steadily watching Bush for his reaction. „That night on the beach, after that mission.“

Bush snorted. As if he was likely to forget.

„I know things got unusual then..“ Hornblower quickly added. „But well the point is, it really was the best night of sleep I think I ever got, in a long time at least. Even ignoring everything else that happened, even though it was.. Nice.“

Bush felt a smile spreading over his face.

„So Sir, your favor..?“

He saw Hornblower instantly blush again, as he had on the beach after being discovered to shower Bush’s face with kisses.

„Its nothing of the sort Bush, damn you! The only thing I wanted to ask is if you would be willing to sleep here, in my bed, with me. It just seems sleep comes easier when someone else is next to me I think. As I said before, being in the navy, you kind of get used to it. And then, suddenly, you climb ranks and you find yourself in your own cabin, a single bed, not being able to sleep..“

He trailed off. Bush could feel a sense of pleasure spreading in him. So, after all, he was not the only one lying awake at night, wishing himself back to that night on the beach.

„Sir, it would be a pleasure!“ he interjected quickly, eager to dispel Hornblower’s evident embarassment. Not only was the Captain a man to dislike asking favors. What he disliked even more was admitting personal weaknesses, or whatever he tought a weakness.

„To be honest sir, I kind of had a similar feeling during the last weeks.“

Hornblower beamed at him, all embarassment gone.

„So its settled then! To be frank, I am quite tired.“

He got up form the chair, at the same time closing the book with a sense of finality. Then, to Bush’s slight surprise, he instantly began taking off his coat, slipping off his boots, unbuckling his belt..

„Well don‘t just stand there Bush! You need sleep as much as I do, so get ready for bed!“

The trousers slipped off Hornblower’s legs. Of course, he carefully folded every piece of clothing he took off, taking care to put them away for the night without crumpling them.

Bush was transfixed by this domestic scene for a few seconds more. It must have happened a thousand times in this room already, but suddenly it was revealed to his eyes, and he was part of it.

Of course, sleeping on the beach had been a cold business, and they both had kept their clothes on as much as possible. The Captain’s cabin, however, was warm and cozy, and there was no need to wear anything more than a nightshirt.

Hornblower had already discarded most of his clothing, and the thin linen shirt didn’t leave much to Bush’s imagination. Of course, he had seen his Captain completly naked frequently, there wasn’t much room for modesty on a naval vessel after all. However, the prospect of climbing into bed with him in this state, the expectation of naked skin brushing against naked skin, changed the situation tremendously. Somewhat to his embarassment, watching Hornblower undress had made a lot of Bush’s blood rush from his head into other regions. This in turn made undressing for him a bit awkward, but there was nothing else to do for him but to strip off his clothes under Hornblower‘s amused and impatient gaze.

As Bush’s trousers finally fell, his semi-aroused state could no longer remain hidden from his Captain, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, his long baren legs dangling from the side. Bush searched his Captain’s face for a lead of what to do with this obvious situation, weather to ignore it or apologize for it or laugh it away. What he saw however was a wide smile spreading over Hornblower’s face, all traces of tiredness suddenly gone.

„You know Bush.. I have been practising something since that last mission.“

And he slipped off the bed, striding over to Bush full of purpose.

„Sir, there is no need..“

But to Bush’s amazement, Hornblower had already dropped to his knees in front of him, lifting Bush’s shirt to fully reveal his half-hard cock.

„I wouldn’t call that no need, Bush.“

And with a last wicked grin, he lowered his head and enveloped Bush’s dick with his lips. At this, Bush almost instantly became completly hard, and he stumbled back a step, coming to steady himself against Hornblower’s desk.

Hornblower clearly didn’t have much practise at this kind of thing, but he more than made up for it with his enthusiasm. More than that, his obvious inexperience aroused Bush even more, making him realize that his Captain had wanted to practise this only for him, Bush. That he had planned for them to pleasure each other in this way again, since that night on the beach. That for him, as for Bush, it hadn’t just been a queer one-time incident of things getting out of hand, but a pleasurable experience he desired to be repeated.

And indeed, practised he must have, because Hornblower managed to take Bush’s cock in completly, his teeth meeting his Lieutenant’s loins, his locks tickling Bush’s stomach. At this, and a particulary hard wisk of Hornblower‘s tounge against his pulsing cock, Bush couldn’t help but groan deep in pleasure, even though he had resolved to keep quiet, in case some crewmember walked by the door. This indiscretion didn’t make Hornblower stop however, but rather made him push and rub against Bush further and faster, his soft long fingers now digging into his Lieutenant’s ass, pulling him even closer. One last thrust deep into his Captain’s throat and Bush threw his head back in silent pleasure, his seed pulsing out of his cock. Funily enough, this unexpected fill of seamen now made Hornblower choke a bit, and he pulled back to cough himself free. Bush couldn’t help himself but be amused by this. Some things did take some practise, after all. He himself now dropped from the desk to his knees, and as soon as Hornblower had stopped coughing he pressed his mouth to his Captain’s, kissing him deeply, still tasting his own seed. Hornblower let himself be kissed thourougly this way till he pulled back again, grinning all over.

„Well, I don’t think I did too bad, right Bush?“

Bush smiled back. „Nothing more practise wouldn’t bring to perfection.“

„Always happy to learn from you.“

Bush’s gaze travelled fromhis Captain’s smiling face down to his nether regions. By now Hornblower’s cock had lifted the Captain’s shirt, long and hard. It was clear it now was Hornblower’s turn at relief, and Bush wondered if his Captain was ready to learn even more. Hornblower’s hand already lingered on the back of Bush’s head like an unspoken question, ready to push him down. But Bush, emboldened by one of his fantasies playing out in reality, wondered if he could add another.

„Captain, if you have some oil handy.. Would you like to fuck me in the ass?“

The sentence spilled out of him awkwardly, his brain still half shut down from what just had happened. On the other hand, the time for delicacy seemed passed anyway.

At the suggestion, Hornblower’s eyes widened, his breath already coming hard.

„I.. There is some lamp oil in my desk.“

Bush found it at once, and, smiling at his Captain, finally completly got rid of the now distractive shirt. He covered his fingers in oil and slowly started preparing himself, Hornblower, shirt off now too, nursing a massive erection, watching expectantly. Bush could already imagine feeling his Captain fully inside him, could envision him moan in ecstasy. Smiling wide, he hurried to finish his stretching. Finally he was satisfied and turned his attention back to Hornblower, spilling more oil on his hands and reaching out for his long cock. Already at this Hornblower moaned silently, and a drop of lust further moistened him. There was not time left to waste, and Bush turned his backside to his Captain, lending a bit of a helping hand with guiding his shaft into Bush’s anus. At Hornblower’s first slow, careful push deeper and deeper into Bush both men groaned in unison.

„Is.. This alright Bush?“ Bush heard Hornblower panting.

„Perfect“ was all Bush could say, and he started moving, taking in more of Hornblower, giving him an indication of what he allowed, wanted him to do. Hornblower didn’t need much more than this, he moaned again softly and let his body take over for him, pumping hard and fast into Bush, his tights slapping against his Lieutenant’s ass in an increasing rhythm. His cock seemed to go on forever, and Bush helped the other man to rub against his insides, twisting this way or that way, bucking under him. Hornblower’s hands found Bush’s shoulders, digging into them, stabilizing his panting thrusts. Only a few more, strong pushs remained for him to spend himself into Bush, his teeth now biting his Lieutenant’s shoulders in lust to prevent him from screaming. Then both men collapsed onto each other, breathing heavily, and Bush thought he heard Hornblower moan a silent „William“ into his shoulder, which alone seemed to light his whole inside on fire again.

Finally Bush turned to his back under Hornblower, the Captain’s now flaccid cock finally slipping out of him. He pulled Hornblower into another embrace and lazy kissing, now that both men were satisfied.

While Bush would have been satisfied to spend the next eternity lying naked under Hornblower in silence, the Captain was the first who spoke.

„Bush.. William.. That was insanity.“

The smile on Hornblower’s face showed exactly that it had been the good kind of insanity though.

„Didn’t think you were much a man for insanity, sir.“ Bush mumbled, eyes half closed.

„I guess we still have to learn much about each other then.“

Hornblower bestowed one last kiss onto Bush, then lifted himself up again. This made Bush already miss his weight, and he opened his eyes in protest, but Hornblower shook his head.

„Remember I wanted you in here to get a good night of sleep? I think i exercised myself quite enough to have earned it.“

And he offered Bush his hand, pulling him up from the ground and positively pushing him into his bed, climbing on top of his lieutenand immediatly. His head rested against Bush’s broad chest, his hand playing with Bush’s hair. Bush still pulled him closer, but it seemed the Captain had already given in to exhaustion and fallen asleep.

„Sleep well, Horatio.“ Was the last thing Bush mumbled, before he too found finally found a good night of sleep.


End file.
